


Taking the kids to Magnus' loft

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a sorta crack post on Tumblr?, Just crappy parents in S2E01 with just Luke being a good parent, M/M, and I decided that he'd drive them all to Magnus' loft, and so he grabbed them all, or not a crack post?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Inspired by this post, (SPOILER OF S2E01!) talking about how only Luke is being a good parent. I expanded it a little to Luke grabbing all five of them to Magnus' loft, which got them turned into toddlers somehow.(http://lightwoodsiblingsx.tumblr.com/post/155345009442/jocelyn-locks-her-daughter-in-a-storage-unit-and)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was supposed to be more of a crack!fic? But feelings got a little involved and I just really wanna see Clary, Simon, Jace, Izzy and Alec all being toddlers, okay? So here's them in the comfort of Magnus' loft. (I know the magic part won't make perfect sense, but forgive me, pretty please? *face palm*)

Just as Clary and Simon were staring at Jocelyn with disbelief in their eyes, a car passed by and stopped right before them.

‘Simon, Clary, get in the car! I’ll keep them safe.’ Luke swung down the window and called to the three of them.They looked at Jocelyn for a moment before nodding at each other and joining Luke in the car. The three of them left Jocelyn standing on the street, looking dumbfounded as ever.

‘Where are we going?’ Clary asked. 

‘To pick up the rest.’ Luke answered cryptically. Soon enough, they found themselves in the shadows of the Institute.

‘LUKE! I thought you weren’t gonna turn me in!’ Clary angrily shouted.

‘I AM NOT! Just wait.’

Within seconds, a portal appeared beside the car. Izzy and Alec jumped out of it and crowded themselves into the car as well.

Next time the car stopped, it was in front of Magnus’ building. Luke did not wait for any of them to get out and pressed right on the doorbell.

‘LUKE, GIVE ME A FEW MORE SECONDS!’ Magnus’ familiar voice rang through in the intercom, Luke looked worriedly at his phone and replied.

‘No, we don’t have any more time. We’re coming through right now.’ With that, he waved the four of them onto the stairs and found the door at Magnus’ loft open. The four of them walked in just fine, but when Luke entered the last, a magic barrier seemed to prevent him from entering.

‘I told you! Ugh never mind…’ Magnus muttered under his breath as he walked towards Luke and held down the magic barrier at the door, so he could come in.

As he stepped into the loft, he did not see four adults that were just in his car. Instead, there were five toddles sitting on the floor, staring blankly at Magnus and him.

‘What the heck is that?’ Luke almost shrieked, though he could guess that the toddlers to be Jace, Izzy, Alec, Clary and Simon.

‘Well…I was trying to track Jace back with his childhood form, de-age form and all that, so that maybe Valentine wouldn’t be able to track him down to here. And well, I succeeded for the most part, but the magic de-aged Jace along the way. I was JUST setting back the magic in place when you had those four crushing in and they hit right into the de-age range of my magic, so now we have five toddlers…Think you can be off your day-job AND night job to take care of them for a while?’ Magnus asked as if he was just asking Luke for a coffee break.

‘How…How do we get them back? Can’t you just…age them back?’ Luke stared wildly at the five toddlers, whom had started to explore around the loft.

‘Sorry, the magic should wear off in a few hours…besides it won’t hurt to have them as toddlers if anyone get suspicious?’ Magnus looked fondly at Alec’s adorable confused expression.

‘Magnus, you know kids are more than just adorable, right?’ Before Luke could give a death glare to Magnus, tiny Clary and Simon were already hugging his legs.

‘Uncle Luke, where’s mama? I want some cocoa, can we have some?’ Clary asked nicely, while Simon just kept tugging at his pants and nodding crazy. Meanwhile, Izzy and Jace had started to sob and Alec staring at Magnus.

‘Where is this place? We want to get back home!’ Alec shouted at Magnus, while wrapping his hands on his two siblings protectively. Magnus shared a glance with Luke, before gesturing the toddles to him in a circle.

‘Alright guys, what was the last thing you remember? And I’m Magnus Bane, here to baby…help you all for a bit, before you all can go home, alright?’ Magnus knelt down to the ground, so he would be closer to the toddles. The five of them seemed to pause and ponder for a second until realisations seemed to show in their eyes. Magnus was just about to let out his breath, thinking at least they retained their memories and inhabitation of a grown-up.

However, all five of them started to cry, wail even. Magnus almost bumped onto the floor from the sudden outburst, while Luke just came closer to the kids and knelt down as well.

‘Uncle Luke, mama was so mean to us! She shot a lady dead and then she tried to shot Jace here!’

‘Yeah why was auntie Joy so mean and scary? I want her warm hugs and bedtime stories!’

‘Magssss…my dad just beat me again and again, I don’t want to see him ever again!’

‘Mum was so mean to us! She asked people to hold us down! Alec, I don’t wanna go home!JACEEEE!!!’

Magnus and Luke stood up straight again.

‘So it seems their physical and mental state are that of a toddler, but they kinda remember everything. Just…in a more child-like version?’ Magnus woven another layer of magic into the loft, testing out the toddlers.

‘Then as long as you have tv shows, warm blankets, sufficient chocolate and cookies. I think we can handle a few hours of these kids.’ Luke quickly pacify Simon and Clary, as experienced as he was, and settled them onto the couch. It took Magnus a little longer to settle Jace and Izzy onto the same couch (his vampire teeth is scary!!! Said Jace) and magic-ed a few warm blankets for the toddlers. With the promise of cookies (all different favours for all of them…) and hot cocoa with marshmallows, Simon, Clary, Izzy and Jace sat down quietly on the couch waiting for cartoon to be shown. It took Magnus a while to figure out the right channel on his fancy tv and have the cartoon playing. 

Alec was the only one who wasn’t fussing and just stood there. Magnus took a step closer to him, only then he spotted the rimmed eyes of the little boy.

‘What’s wrong, Alec? Believe me, you guys just need to stay here for a few hours and everything’ll be fine.’ Magnus tilted the boy’s head to look at him and smiled warmly at him.

‘Jace is here…and I like you. But something’s wrong…I just feel sad.’ Alec whispered so only Magnus could hear him.

‘Can you tell me what you’re sad about? Do you want a hug? Alexander, we will always figure this out together, okay?’

Magnus felt bittersweet to see Alec so honest with his feelings and still hurting nonetheless. Alec nodded slightly, still didn’t dare to draw closer to Magnus on his own. Magnus wasted no time to holding the toddler Alec in his arms, cooing him as well. Alec eased up in Magnus’ embrace and stayed there for a while before he raised his head.

‘Can I sit on your lap for cartoon?’ Alec murmured to Magnus, seemed afraid that Magnus would say no.

‘Of course, Alexander. Come on.’ Magnus couldn’t help but drop a forehead kiss on Alec, before carrying him onto the couch and sat next to the rest of them.

They all settled into watching the tv until Clary shouted. 

‘This is boring!!! I wanna draw!!!’ (which led to Izzy singing loudly ‘I WANNA PAINT MY NAILS!!!’ and the two adults groaned together.)


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So before they woke up, Luke and Magnus had a little chat and then they got back to adults form...

‘Well, who knew they would all fall asleep so soon. It’s not even halfway through the Incredibles yet.’ Luke looked up from the tablet he had been reading on for the last half an hour.

Magnus, on the other hand, was staring at Alec’s toddler’s form as fond as ever. He had gently laid Alec against the couch after Alec had fallen asleep, instead of continuing to hold him in his lap. Once Alec was settled on the couch, he seemed to curl towards Izzy and Jace even in his unconscious form. Jace was leaning on Izzy’s shoulder, drooling as well. Simon clung to Clary’s right hand, while Clary’s hand was laid on top of Simon’s head from when she comforted him as the plane of Elastic Girl got shot to the sea.

 

‘The magic transformed their physical form and the way they perceive reality. However, it didn’t cancel out the emotional baggage they are each carrying, hence they are easily exhausted and fell asleep so soon. If they’re truly just toddlers, there’s no way they’d fall asleep in the middle of The Incredibles.’ 

Luke huffed at Magnus’ reply, as he gazed on the five toddlers who were asleep soundly.

'Garroway, if you have something in your mind, just say it out loud.'

‘I was just thinking this might be their only chance of catching a break with Valentine out there. Wish I could take a nap like them sometimes. Also, can I ask how did you manage to have them all shrink along with their clothes?’

‘Luke, I AM the High Warlock of Brooklyn, do you think my magic would leave clothing out in the grand scheme of things? Sure, this might be their last break in a long while.’ Magnus shared a glance with Luke, before being merserised by the five toddlers sleeping soundly.

'On a serious note, how did you find Jace? Were you able to track where Valentine was? Besides, he seems without a scratch now, but was he wounded when you found him?’ Luke observed the sleeping form of Jace, walked closer to the couch.

Magnus contemplated for a moment longer before sitting down on the armchair beside the couch, crossed his hands in front of his chest.

‘It was nearly impossible to track his geographical location, as you’d seen. Parabatai tracking, as I assume you’d be even more familiar with, relies on the bond between the two. As bonded as Jace and Alec are, their bond was severely damaged and their minds were occupied with different issues and thus not as close as it would have been. That makes only one more thing trackable from Jace and that’d be his heart. Alec provided me a sweatshirt of him earlier and luckily enough there’s a bloodstain on it still. Basically, I de-aged him through the bloodstain and then pulled his heart right to the loft, along with his body of course. I was just about healing his wounds and re-age him when you sent Biscuit, fledgling, Isabelle and Alec in. I'm afraid the only thing achieved in this fiasco is getting blondie back here, but we'll need something else to fight Valentine.' 

Magnus shrugged, as he picked up a few scattered spell books around and put them back into his study. 

‘However, Luke you seem to have a bigger problem on your hands. Even I've heard about certain wolves not welcoming Simon's stay around Jade Wolf. Though you're the leader, you should listen to them. Or else, you're gonna end up like Simon yourself.'

'I know, Magnus. What else could I do for now? Until Raphael allows him back into Dumort, he has nowhere to go.'

'Until he could get Camille back to Raphael, he would not be allowed back in Dumort, don't you understand? As much as he sees you and Clary as family, he needs to recognise where he belongs now.'

'What would you have me to do with Simon then, Magnus? I already don't know what to do between Jocelyn and Clary after all this time…' Luke sighed in defeat. He knew it was not a long term solution to have Simon staying with him, but everything had been so hectic that he could not spare time to properly think of a better solution.

Magnus gazed at Luke for a moment longer before responding.

'Well…I could offer the fledgling a place temporarily, but you need to keep tab on him on your own. You need to make sure that he knows his first piority here. Just because no innocent Downworlder should be in any threat of being hunted down by Shadowhunters or Camille herself.'

Luke stared at Magnus standing in front of him. For so long, he had known Magnus to be the warlock who took Clary’s memory away, whom Jocelyn paid and someone who cared about Alec enough. Just when Luke thought he caught a glimpse of who Magnus really was, something would tip him off once more, leaving one thing unchanged and that would be Magnus was someone he could count on of having his own stand.

 

Suddenly, a mist of purple surrounded the main room in the loft and caused Luke to cough off the strong scent.

‘Time’s up, back to being reckless shadowhunters and vampire.’ Magnus whispered in the purple mist, seemingly talking to thin air when he was actually facing Chairman Meow. As the mist gradually cleared off, Luke and Magnus were standing beside each other and looking at the four shadowhunters and a vampire each struggling to get back into consciousness.

Alec was the first to blink open his eyes and couldn’t stop to stare at his parabatai right next to Izzy and himself. It took him a moment to glance over at Magnus and connected the dots together.

‘He is Jace. My magic would’ve erased all layers of illusion, Alexander.’

As Alec put back his focus on Jace, the blonde himself had stirred awake as well and jumped up to pose in fighting form.

‘Jace, it’s me. We are safe at Magnus’ loft. You’re with us, you’re safe.’ Alec walked slowly towards Jace, he did not want to trigger Jace any further. Alec lifted up his shirt and revealed his own parabatai bond, as he reached into their bond at the same time so that Jace could feel it from within as well. Jace looked confused for a second before giving a bone-crashing hug to Alec. They both clung to each other as tight as they could in silence. There were no words that needed to be spoken, they could feel each other within their bond. Though it was still weak, they could work it out eventually. 

'I can't do this without you, Jace.'

Magnus was still staring at them, until he could spot a slight trail on Alec's face leaned on Jace's shoulder that he turned his head away and look at the other three instead. Simon was the next to be awake, quickly followed by the two girls. They seemed confused for a moment, but all focused on the reunited parabatai once they came into their view.

It was not until Alec and Jace loosened up their embrace with each other, both faces still amazed to be there, that Izzy held her two brothers tight in her arms and sobbing. While Alec sank into Izzy's embrace, Jace looked up at Clary longingly before quietly shushing Izzy in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The loft seemed so quiet once they were all gone. All the pots and books were still scattered around, waiting for Magnus to work on them. Yet he did not feel like doing so at all, the only thought whirling in his mind were Alec's disbelief of reuniting with Jace and his gentle peck on Magnus' cheek as they were leaving the loft. It was not his first time to witness the depth of a parabatai bond, nor was it his first time to see a family so happily reunited even with a war brewing in the background. Magnus paced around the loft, trying to figure out what was bothering him. 

'My dear friend, we'd never belong anywhere. It's good enough that we have friends in this life. You can long for a family as long as you desire, but that wish is as dead as what Camille and you used to have.' Voice rose behind Magnus and he quickly turned around to see Ragnor's figure taking a sip of wine on his armchair. 

'Are you disappointed that I still dream of this then, Ragnor?' Magnus sighed and picked up Chairman Meow from the couch.

'Who are you talking to, Magnus?' Simon walked back into the loft after examining his new room at Magnus. Ragnor's ghost looked amused at the fledging.

'I thought Raphael would be the last vampire you took under your wings, guess you just care too much. And that, my friend, is not a bad thing.’ With that, Ragnor’s ghost vanished once more. Magnus stared at the empty armchair, while Simon just casually sat on it.

‘Thanks for the room, it’s way more than I could ask for.’

‘There’s blood in the fridge and either you go training or go figure out a way to find Camille and pacify the Clan as soon as possible.’ Magnus waved to the air as he smoothed through Chairman Meow’s back, settled in a comfortable position. Nodding at Magnus’ words, Simon opened the fridge and grabbed the blood bag.

‘Do you wanna have some dinner? I can cook something for you?’ Simon offered, as he continued to examine what else was inside the fridge.

‘That would not be necessary, Sherman. I could make out any food I need anytime I want.’ Magnus huffed at Simon’s offer.

‘I know you can, but there’s something good about cooking as well. Joce…Clary told me everyone needs a home-cooked meal sometimes and this is the least I could do after you offering me a place to stay.’ Simon shrugged, as he opened the freezer to check for food.

‘Damn…you really don’t keep any food here, do you? All I can see are those warlock bottles on your coffee table earlier…wow…Is there a twenty-four grocery store around? I could get something right away?’ 

Before Magnus could reply, the doorbell rang. Simon stared at the door, as if it would be a monster coming to eat him or something. Magnus shrugged at Simon’s confused expression and went towards the door.

‘What? You don’t even check who it is?’ Simon squeaked, as Magnus put his hand on the doorknob.

‘Stiles, you really need to train on your senses. You should be able to hear the footstep and recall it might be something you’ve heard before. Also, the smell of Chinese might not be obvious for me, but you should definitely have smelt it and know that they aren’t poisoned or anything.’ Magnus shaking his head, as he opened the door and revealed one Alec Lightwood behind it, who was holding two paper bags in his hands.

‘Sorry to interrupt…I…after we got Jace safe and given him space and time to think over everything, I just thought I should come by and really say thank you, Magnus.’ Alec fidgeted a little as he followed Magnus into the loft and took out the few Chinese takeout boxes from the paper-bags. He nodded briefly at Simon and turned back to Magnus right away. Simon could only stand by the fridge and watch them like a comedy he couldn’t get enough of.

‘And the food is part of your “thank you”?’ Magnus prompted. 

‘I was thinking that…we still haven’t gotten to the date…maybe eating together is a good start?’ Alec was blushing hard at this point but with the hopeful smile on his face.

‘Okay…I will just…drink blood in my room and leave you two alone.’ Simon said awkwardly, as the two seemed to lose themselves with each other. Simon sprinted into his own room and banged close the door. He thanked whatever deity above that Magnus had the decency to sound-ward his room, as well as providing him with a stack of comics and a guitar. Yet for the time being, the only thing he could do to return Magnus’ kindness was to stay away from his alone time with his boyfriend. 

Outside Simon’s room, Magnus finally moved as he swiped down Alec’s arms and held his hands in his.

‘That’s a wonderful idea, Alexander. Are you hungry?’ Magnus tilted upwards, breathing the words at Alec’s face.

‘Starving.’ With that, Alec closed the distance between the lips and kissed Magnus once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you enjoy this little part I added? Sorry that I'm so late to finish it, but I hope one or two of you still liked enough to check this out <3 Thanks!


End file.
